


Eternally Together

by FacellTolerx



Category: Eternally Together
Genre: Comic, Demon, Faun - Freeform, Mystical, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, eternally together - Freeform, original - Freeform, vampire, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacellTolerx/pseuds/FacellTolerx





	1. Chapter 1

"I was never really normal." A boy mumbled to himself as he walked down the cracked sidewalk of a rundown neighborhood, "Well.. Yes, I was. Not anymore though." He gripped the strap of his red and black backpack as his caramel brown hair barely covered over his eyes. His lips parted as he licked over his teeth, two pairs of sharp canines gating his first two pairs of incisors.

"My life used to be so basic, but no-" The boy was cut off by his own fall to the ground, the cackling of an older man above him.

"Hey, Jakey! You should really watch where you're going!" The man said with a smirk, his hands lazily placed on his tilted hips, his eyes a chilling icy blue along with his curly and heavily messy bleach blond hair. The boy on the ground growled as he got back up, dusting himself off with his hands, shooting a pair of angry red eyes back into his inhumanly blue.

"It's Jakob. What do you even want Jackson?" The boy we now know as Jakob rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Aw nothin', just heard you self-loathing again!" Jackson exclaimed with a cocky tone, somewhat towering over Jakob due to his height. He was more than confident, just looking at the way he dressed could confirm he must be homosexual and proud. His button up that was a few buttons short and the skinny jeans he had constantly worn, let alone he wore makeup.

"Ugh, I wasn't self-loathing.. Dumbass. Didn't you have something scheduled with Zeren?" He asked, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes with his hand as it then trailed down to rub the back of his neck. He had no intent of keeping Jackson around, nearly every conversation they ever had ended in yelling and hitting, so getting him away as soon as possible was his best bet of not getting a black eye. Jackson shook his head with a slight shrug.

"Nope, he totally bailed on me." The blond grumbled, using his hands to express how he felt as he spoke, "He said he had some kinda heaven stuff he was busy with, I think he just doesn't like me though." Jakob felt the need to suppress a chuckle, it was funny to him that Jackson acted so hurt even though it was so dumb to be upset about such a small thing. He played it off with a shrug.

"I don't know, last time he talked to me was last week and he said he was still really interested in looking into that forest outside the city after reading all that lore and talking to random people on the street." He explained, his voice somewhat monotone but with a gentle and subtle sense of confusion. Jackson sighed and threw his head back.

"Seriously? It's not like that place is filled with ghosts! Besides, if it was, what're we gonna do? We're not hunters, that's what we run from!" He groaned and let his hands fly up in frustration as his words strung out with an irritated tone.

Jakob rolled his eyes again, "Wonder why. You are a demon after all." He chuckled, gaining a glare from Jackson. A slight tingle of fear tickling his spine as his once icy blue eyes turned blood red with cat like pupils down the middle. His eyes were back to normal within seconds as he raised his hand, his frown turning into a smirk at the sense of Jakob's fear. He snapped, disappearing in the exact moment he did so. A relieved sense and sigh left the smaller boy as he looked around for any trace of the other. Nothing, but the disgusting scent of sulfur on the ground. Jakob turned on his heel to continue his walk away from the spot he had stood before, whistling a tune as he soon reached a somewhat worn down house, though still welcoming and family safe. He jogged up the creaky porch steps, making his way through the door which was desperately in need of a repaint.

"I'm home!" He shouted to his parents who were kindly chatting about this or that, who then welcomed him with a hey as he hurried to his room. His parents never knew much of his inside life, friends, anything. They were just normal people, a happy couple that was proud of their son for doing so well in his activities. Though, he never did bother to talk with them much, so it was no surprise.

________________________________________________________________________________

In the meanwhile, the forest that rested miles away was dark. The sun had nearly fallen though the trees shielded the left light. Quiet chirping and steps of little critters echoed through the gnarly place. The roots of trees spread across the dirt, soaking in nutrients from the damp ground. A hum began to fill the little silence there was, a soft and gentle tone. The being was hidden by the trees, making it's way to what seemed like an oversized den. Inside the den wandered another being, mumbling quiet words of latin as it sprinkled a substance into a liquid that seemingly glowed in the everlasting dark of the den.

"Sana me!" The being now shouted in again, latin. The liquid stirred by itself for a few quick moments before settling and losing its bright glow. The thing's ear twitching at the sound of a lantern being turned on near the entrance of it's den, revealing an inhumanly tall, grey being in a tarp. This thing, was a she. Her hair cut short falling into her face between the two large and also grey horns on her head. There was a smile on her face as she carried the lantern over and greeted the other being, revealing it to be a boy, dirt ridden bandages, tightly wrapped around his chest with a splatter of blood on one side.

"Hello, Kalim. I see you're practicing again?" The grey girl asked him, lowering her lantern to reveal his deer like legs, covered in thick black fur. He grinned back at her and nodded, revealing his small fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"Yeah! It's so nice to see you again, Zenøs! I was preparing a little something for myself to help with this." Kalim motioned to the bandages on him before scratching his head, behind his droopy, faun ears. Zenøs nodded, patting his back, unintentionally hurting his wound in the process as his ears indicated displeasure.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She frowned, pulling her hand away.

"No no! I-It's okay, didn't hurt that much, you're just really strong.." Kalim shrugged. She replied with a nod, still feeling bad about the mistake. She set the lantern on a mossy and ill made wooden table, leaning against it. Kalim returned his attention to his potion as he took a bottle dipping it in. The liquid a dull but beautiful purple, his eyes lit up, "It's looks so pretty, like a little galaxy in a bottle!" He giggled childishly. Though he was a nearly full grown faun, he acted as a little kid, which in human years he was. For a human it had been only six years since he was born, but for him, it felt like a whole eighteen. Zenøs adored it, she felt like a mother to him in a way, though she knew they were merely good friends. The two had quite the history at this point, and in this forest; Kalim had never even left the forest, mainly due to his fear of new things. He trusted Zenøs to protect him, in which she did the best she could, in exchange he gave her shelter and has treated her to the best of his ability.

________________________________________________________________________________

A man, most likely early twenties sat alone in a library. The space around him eerily quiet aside from the sound of pages being freshly turned. His dull blue eyes read the words of each page in almost the blink of an eye as the books he read stacked up beside him. He sat up in his seat at the sound of a quiet intercom, saying the library would close within the next ten minutes, meaning he had to return everything and leave. It was just then he realized he had been there for the past four hours, reading nonstop books about human psychology and behavior. 

"Oh.. This time goes by so fast." He mumbled to himself in a rather monotone voice, before leaving the building empty handed. He was formally dressed, looking as if he were ready for an interview, slacks and all. He had two small dots under each eye along with somewhat fluffy brown hair. He looked around to see not many on the street, closing his eyes. With the fluttering sound of wings, he was gone.

The man opened his eyes to reveal his new surroundings, an old and abandoned apartment complex. It was on a rugged part of town, so not many came by. He walked around, being stopped by the sound of a snicker behind him. 

"Jackson." He stated, turning around to check if the name belonged to the right man. It did.

"Oh yay! You remembered!" Jackson grinned, "Nice to see you again, Zer. How was all the angel stuff?" He asked, walking past Zeren.

"It was very uneventful, and I would like to remind you that my name is Zeren not 'Zer'." The angel sighed irritably, the wings that only the two could see folding uncomfortably behind him. Jackson rolled his eyes and made his way into one of the rooms of the apartment, it had no electricity or running water, but it still had furniture. Zeren turned to follow, closing the door behind him as he watched his demon roommate dramatically fall onto the stained and stiff couch, "Why do you insist on forcing such behavior? We both know you don't really feel the things you act like you do." He pointed out bluntly, Jackson frowning.

"You are the biggest party pooper! Just let me do what I want! You're not my mom!" He grumbled in reply.

"You.. Jackson, you don't even have a mother."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jackson growled, rolling over on the couch to avoid even looking at Zeren who at this point made his way to the ruined kitchen. It was absolutely disgusting, the smell was putrid and cockroaches both dead and alive littered the place. Zeren watched as a couple bugs crawled around, leaning down and picking one up with his bare hand, watching how it reacted. 

Like any bug did, it struggled to get away, scared of the possible predator. He took note of it before putting it down, watching it scurry away into hiding. Zeren was easily intrigued by life, even when he lived amongst other angels and watched what his father had created over the centuries. Humans being the least predictable of them all, certain angels had been assigned to watch certain humans, that's how he met Jakob.


	2. The Forest

It had hit the weekend. A time Jakob was free from his hell of a school and he only worked nightshifts on Sundays. Jackson had told him earlier to meet at a specific area in which he referred to as 'the ghetto'. Jakob thought it was weird but shrugged it off, going there first thing when the school bell rang, never alerting his parents that he'd probably be home late. The walk was bit long, which was.. Irritable to say the least for Jakob. He knew Jackson had the weird teleporting powers so why couldn't he just zap them both there? No idea, he thought.

By the time he reached the destination, the sun had set, giving the sky a beautiful mix of purples and oranges. On a corner waited two tall and lanky men, Jackson and Zeren. An angry look on both faces, alerting Jakob to tread lightly considering both of the two were complete hot heads.

"Uh.. Hey guys." He spoke cautiously as he walked over, Jackson's face lighting up at the sight of him.

"There you are, Jakey! We've been waiting foreeeever!" Jackson exaggerated, "Anyway, Zeren wanted to go to those woods for the weekend and I thought we should go with." He grinned. Jakob rolled his eyes but didn't decline the idea.

"Okay, but please don't tell me we have to walk there, my feet hurt enough from walking here already." He complained, Zeren shook his head.

"No, I will fly us there and Jackson will meet us at the entrance. We will explore a bit and then when we've seen enough we'll evacuate." The angel stated clearly and calmly despite his still angered look. Jakob again, didn't decline, nodding as response. Zeren placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding to Jackson as a 'see you there' before they both vanished. Jackson sighed, snapping his fingers to disappear into thin air as well.

They all appeared in the same spot, staring up to the trees as they took in the strange and inhuman sounds of nature. Zeren was the first to snap out of the trance, stepping forward into the haunted looking place, unknowing of what could possibly be in there. The others followed, looking around and through the trees, only to spot a few squirrels running around. The cracking of twigs under their feet probably alerting everything nearby. A shadow passed through behind them, Jakob's immediate instinct being to turn around, there was nothing.

"Probably just an animal, c'mon." Jackson said, looking in the same direction, yet the look in his eyes said otherwise. The demon continued carelessly walking through, now leading the others. The same shadowy action catching Jakob's attention. The others didn't seem to be paying attention at this point, making him think he could just be seeing things. As they continued to travel more and more through these woods, a strange and almost mythic vibe picked up. They had spotted things that didn't seem very natural, let alone a small scent of sulphur had followed them everywhere they went.

Finally, they took a break. Jakob's feet had been aching so badly it felt they may as well just fall off. Jackson leaned against a moss covered tree, continuing to look around the perimeter as Zeren sat with the teen. He looked up, the daylight nearly gone with few stars shining bright.

"Zeren.. Why are you so interested in this place?" Jakob finally asked, batting away a bug that crawled on his hand.

"Well, considering I will be able to stay down on Earth, I'd love to learn about my surroundings. Let alone, I was in the library and the woman suggested the lore of your city, this forest being said to be haunted." Zeren spoke calmly, a satisfied hum in his tone as he did always enjoy explaining his reasonings on certain things. He looked at his fanged friend's expression, "Jakob, you still act very human.. Did being turned affect your emotional value in anyway?" He asked, not seeming to understand any of it. Jakob shrugged.

"A little bit. I mean, life seems a bit duller, and I turn into a soulless bastard when not fed." He explained awkwardly, looking over to accidentally meet eyes with a smirking Jackson.

"Speaking of not being fed, it's been a couple days. Wanna go for a run real quick since it's dark now?" Jackson chuckled. He was the source of food for Jakob, mainly cause he was scared of being caught for murder. Jakob rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny one bit that yes, he was hungry. So he nodded.

"Be careful you two. I will stay here and write a sigil as a beacon so you know where to come." Zeren sighed. The two stood together, Jackson holding a firm grip on Jakob's shoulder as he snapped them both off. The angel didn't give much of a reaction, finding a dull pocket knife in his back pocket to cut his hand. He didn't even flinch to what should've been pain, walking off to a tree, using his blood to draw a sigil across the rough bark. The fallen leaves and twigs shuffled behind him.

"Back so soon, Jackson?" He asked, turning around to meet an unexpected guest. To cut things short it was Zenøs.

"What are you and your inhuman friends doing here? Angel." She asked with an almost threatening tone. She didn't want to hurt him but they were treading too close to Kalim. She hadn't the slightest idea of their intentions. Zeren raised a brow.

"We did not come here to cause any harm, merely explore. Now if you do not mind, please explain why you are so protective of this land." He replied calmly, letting the woman drop her guard. He had no intent of hurting her unless she was to hurt him. The blood on his hand still dripped down his fingers and onto the ground slowly drying as it spread on his hand.

"Well you are very close to an area I call home. I merely was being cautious of the fact you could hurt someone dear to me." She stated formally. She looked to the sigil he placed, noting it as a beacon, "Where have your friends gone, anyway?" She then asked, looking around. The two were nowhere to be seen.

"The youngest of us is a vampire, he hasn't eaten these past couple of days so they went out, not in this forest, of course." He took a step closer, somewhat inspecting her. She of course noticed his behavior but didn't choose to question, nodding to his answer. Though, she didn't choose to leave, her elf like ear twitched. A noise nearby catching her attention, yet it was only the sound of shifting leaves and twigs. Zeren continued to advance even closer, at this point being only a foot away.

It didn't take much longer, possibly only thirty minutes for Zeren and Zenøs on the ground bonding over the strange reality of Earth. She had let him thoroughly inspect her, had he never done it to a demon in it's true form. They found each other as no threat and would be pleased if they crossed paths again. Though, their little parade had come to an end when a laugh and twigs rapidly cracking were heard, getting closer, revealing two blood covered boys. Jackson's face and shirt was splattered in blood, a crazed look in his eye, while Jakob was busy wiping the excess blood from his mouth. Zenøs blinked at the sight of the two, Jackson's happy look immediately dropping into a look of surprise.

"Zenøs?! What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted, making her sigh angrily. She stood up, dusting off the tarp she wore.

"Hello to you, too, Jackson. It's really been a long time hasn't it? You even have a new suit, I'm hoping you have at least treated him better than the last?" She spoke as if he were some peasant disrespecting her authority.

"Ugh, you never do change!" Jackson hissed in return. Jakob raised a brow and walked in between them, to break it up before anyone got hurt.

"C'mon guys, tone it down. How about we just, sit down and relax and kinda, er.. Be friends for a sec." He awkwardly suggested. The two complied but gave one another looks of hatred. Zeren and Jakob sitting between them and ready to prevent anyone from killing each other at any given moment.

"I really should be getting back home, my friend is probably waiting." She grumbled, Jackson smirking a bit.

"Oh? You have frieeends? Suuure. I tootally believe you." He teased, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop speaking like a valley girl, you already act like a dumb blond. I bet that hair isn't even natural." She dissed. They continued to ramble and tease each other for possibly hours on end as Jakob and Zeren were ready to shoot both in the head. Though they both sided with the new girl they just wanted them both to shut the hell up. Finally, she stood up, "I really do need to go so maybe next time you can actually succeed at attempting to roast me." She growled, stomping off to leave Jakob laughing hysterically at Jackson's look which was utterly shocked that she actually just destroyed him with that one line. Zeren watched her leave, a silent sigh escaping his lips.

________________________________________________________________________________

Zenøs quickly made her way back to the den she shared with Kalim, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. Just to her luck Kalim was inside. He had by now already fallen asleep nuzzled in his odd little bed. She smiled upon seeing the adorable scene, the young deer boy surely had a place in her cold and dead heart. She shut off the lantern that had been on near the entrance waiting for a moment to listen for any intruders. Nothing but wind and silence. She sighed with relief, taking her place in her own little area Kalim had neatly set up to keep her occupied, which surprisingly worked. She had a diary and wrote in it as if she were a teen girl speaking of all the horrors she faced that day or how much she loved Kalim and other things. Of course Kalim was oblivious to any fact that she loved him, he had already accepted the fact she was a monster and never really thought much about love. It saddened Zenøs at first, though at this point it's only become a challenge that she vowed to complete.

Anyhow, she had written in her diary for that day then began to read. Mainly partaking in Kalim's spell books, considering that was all they had.


End file.
